Locked Out and In Love
by KARIN848
Summary: College AU. Emma and Killian have shared a few classes and seen each other around campus, but they haven't really gotten the opportunity to talk. Until a chance encounter in a stairway brings them a little closer together.
Of course she forgot her key. Emma Swan groaned and leaned forward until her head hit the door in front of her with a _thunk_. The one night she didn't actually have any homework to do. She just recently finished two big papers. All the editing and proof-reading was completed and emailed to her professors a few days ahead of schedule. Her afternoon plans consisted mainly of crime drama television and mindless internet surfing before she had to study for the next exam. Emma pictured her free time slipping away from her as she reached into her empty jacket pocket once again to check hopelessly for her room key.

Unfortunately, her roommate couldn't help her out, as she was visiting her home town for the weekend. Mary-Margaret had left only an hour earlier. Emma sent her off with a hug and a promise to call. It wasn't until she came back to her building that Emma realized her key was still sitting on her desk with her bag and coffee. She was too busy helping Mary-Margaret get packed and out the door to notice the fact that she had failed to grab her own belongings.

That pretty much came to bite her in the ass at the moment, because now she has to go all the way down four flights of stairs to the student help station and ask the scary desk lady to unlock her door like some kind of forgetful freshman. Emma sighed deeply and stood up, resigned. Maybe there's a chance the usually mean desk lady won't be totally angry at her for making her climb up and down four flights of stairs for making a rookie mistake. If only the damn elevators weren't riddled with malfunctions every other weekend, maybe then this wouldn't be so difficult. Sighing, Emma turned back towards the stairway entrance and began to make her way down.

She made it to the second floor before the side door opened wildly and a boy – man – student – flung himself into the corridor, nearly crashing right into Emma's side. The student looked up and quickly made to apologies.

"Sorry lass, I let my impatience get the best of me. Did I hurt you?" Emma recognized the blue eyes and messy black bed head as belonging to one Killian Jones, who was in two of her mandatory general education classes. They'd only spoken about a handful of times for group activities and the occasional "Do you have a pencil you could spare?" Emma's only slightly embarrassed to remember that she had always just mentally referred to him as 'Eye Candy' whenever she thought about him in class or out. Emma shook her head in response to his concern, and was about to think of some polite excuse to leave this awkward stairwell tension when Killian seemed to recognize her as well. He snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Ah, Swan! From Comp 2!" Emma figured she might as well be civil. Ruby will be doing cartwheels and summersaults when she finds out that Emma finally had an actual conversation with 'tall, dark, and handsome' from her Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Yeah and General Psych." Emma struggles to find something else to add to the conversation. How do people do this? "I didn't know you lived in this building." Killian reaches up to scratch some spot behind his ear as he answers.

"Neither did I. I haven't seen you at any of the building socials, lass." Emma tries to discreetly wipe her palms on the sides of her jeans.

"No, yeah, I've usually got homework. Essays and such, you know the drill. And I'm not exactly a people-person. Crowds and parties aren't really my thing." The intensity of Killian's stare unnerves her a bit as she glances back at him. There's a few seconds of silence before he speaks quietly.

"Pity." Emma decides that this was fun, but she really should be going.

"This was, uh, it was nice meeting you – or, seeing you again? Anyway, I was just heading to the front desk so I should…" Emma awkwardly points down towards the final flight of stairs to the dorm's lobby. "I'm just gonna… You looked like you were in a hurry before so… I'll see you Tuesday?" Emma winces at her lack of social grace and turns to walk away. Her plan of a quick and painless getaway is soon dashed by the sounds of Killian's heavy footsteps hurrying after her.

"Ah, Swan! Wait a minute, I wanted to ask, I mean, if I may." He fumbles with his words and the last step as he catches up to her. "Perhaps I could spark your interest in sharing an evening meal?" Emma blinked. Do people actually talk like that? They're just freshman for heaven's sake. Or at least, she assumes he's a freshman, since he's taking the basic Gen Ed courses like she is. Emma gave herself a mental shake and tried to focus on coming up with a coherent response.

"Like - dinner? Together? Right now?" Her ego got a little jolt of pleasure when she saw how Killian's face began to flush slightly. He reached up to scratch nervously at that spot behind his ear once more. Emma remained wide-eyed and in a little bit in shock.

"Aye. If you'd like to, that is!" He raised his hands as if to placate her. "Just as a get to know you, sort of… meal. I mean, I see you in class every week and, well, you seem nice. I mean, well you're actually kind of quiet. Not that that's a bad thing, lass!" The flush on his cheeks went a shade darker as his mortification grew. "You're…you're gorgeous, and I'd just like to – to talk. Maybe we could be - friends? Perhaps?" Emma began to giggle nervously. The blush on her cheeks didn't quite match his in exact shade, but the embarrassment they both felt was about the same. Emma took a couple deep breaths to steady herself and then smiled.

"I'd actually kind of like that, if that's ok with you too. Let me just finish heading to the front desk real quick. I actually came down because I locked myself out of my room when I sent my roommate off for the weekend." Killian sighed and grinned.

"Perfect! That's – not the 'you getting locked out' part of course, I don't mean to imply that I get satisfaction out of your misfortune – I just meant to say-"

"Killian. Killian, right?" he nodded mutely. "I get what you're saying, don't worry. Uh, how about I meet you back here in like fifteen minutes?" Killian nodded and then laughed.

"Sounds wonderful Swan. Just one thing." He gestured towards where the front desk was located. The scary woman was just getting back from her personal office and seating herself back in the desk chair. "Might I join you to the front desk? I happened to lock myself out tonight as well." Emma laughed.

"Boy, aren't we a pair?" Killian smiled softly.

"Aye, Swan. I think we make quite a team."


End file.
